


The Girl Code

by AlienSunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Salt, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bamf marinette, F/F, Funny, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Other, minor adrien agreste salt, not terrible lila rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSunflower/pseuds/AlienSunflower
Summary: If you had told Marinette that someday she’d be having a super girl sleepover that included Alya (which was normal), Kagami (less normal), Chloe AND Lila (completely insane) and of course the rest of the girls in class, she would have checked to see if you weren’t akumatized into some sort of nightmare akuma. But there was no akuma. No this event was the fault of a power stronger than an akuma, stronger even dare she say it, than Tikki and Plagg. No this was an ancient power one so dark and mysterious men shuddered in fear of its wicked unstoppable power. This was the power, of the girl code.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 268





	The Girl Code

If you had told Marinette that someday she’d be having a super girl sleepover that included Alya (which was normal), Kagami (less normal), Chloe AND Lila (completely insane) and of course the rest of the girls in class, she would have checked to see if you weren’t akumatized into some sort of nightmare akuma. But there was no akuma. No this event was the fault of a power stronger than an akuma, stronger even dare she say it, than Tikki and Plagg. No this was an ancient power one so dark and mysterious men shuddered in fear of its wicked unstoppable power. This was the power, of the girl code.

Now, many men did not believe in the girl code. They believed women were jealous and vindictive creatures to caught up in themselves to ever truly band together. But oh how they were wrong. Every girl knew the code, if you rival asked for a pad or tampon YOU GAVE THEM a pad or a tampon, maybe even a painkiller and a sympathetic look! If a stranger latched onto you saying a creepy guy was after her, you made sure she got home safely! And if you saw a man slip something into another girls drink at a party, you made sure he got kicked out. The girl code extended to all, enemy and ally, gay or trans! It was a force more powerful than the miraculous.

And Marinette was grateful for that fact. Sure this didn’t mean she and Lila were friends, after all the girl was still stretching the truth, but she wasn’t lying right now so Marinette kept her mouth shut. And just because Chloe was currently painting her nails did NOT mean she was forgiven for all those years! Oh and Kagami? … Ok well Kagami got a free pass. I mean who was she to judge! She’d also been blinded by Adrien Agreste and his stupid smile! And well I guess that meant Alya was forgiven for the whole ‘jealousy’ accusations as well. Especially if she kept massaging her shoulders like that.

Closing her eyes and letting out a slight giggle as she heard Lila and Rose tell Kagami and Juleka about why Legally Blonde was CLEARLY the superior movie choice for an all girl sleepover and if they would just WATCH IT then she’d understand why, Marinette let her mind wander to how she’d ended up on the weirdest sleepover of her life. It had begun a couple months ago, on what Marinette use to believe would be the worst day of her life. She’d been able to wake up early and make her way to school on time! But before she set foot in the school Alya had nearly bulldozed her, latching onto Marinette and violently shaking her as she apologized over and over and swearing it wasn’t her and that ‘he was so dead’ among other things. Marinette was dizzy getting dizier until she’d ripped herself from Alya’s arms.

 _“W-What’s not your fault Alya?”_ The nearby presence of Lila was doing nothing to set her at ease though even the liar looked a little nervous.

_“I- Well- You see… UGH It’s Nino! He totally blew it and told Adrien about your crush! I’m so sorry I swear when he shows his face I’ll-“_

_“Nino?”_ Marinette’s voice sounded hollow in her own ears. And anything Alya said became muffled like they were underwater.

She’d always thought if anyone was going to reveal her crush before she was ready, it would Lila or Chloe, maybe even Alya or Kagami! But Nino? He’d always been so good about secrets in the past. But now he was her undoing! When the bell rang Alya had to drag a still dazed Marinette to class and all through the day she’d remained unresponsive even when Adrien turned to shoot her an awkward and forced smile with a strained ‘hello’. It wasn’t until lunch when the water seemingly emptied from her ears. Possibly because she’d decided that the logical course of action was to fake her death and change schools! Only Adrien would not let her, because Adrien, bless his soul invited her to sit with him at lunch, though the strained smile he gave made it clear that this was not a sudden change in heart. He was going to let her down easy, and well before she faked her death and applied to school in Switzerland she might as well hear him out.

So with a heavy heart she nodded her head and followed him to a secluded little table to ‘eat’. The tension between the two could have been cut with a knife. But somehow Marinette felt calm. Eerily calm. Is this how it felt to know you were dead? Staring forward at Adrien as he tried in vain to appear busy with a napkin the sight of Alya, Lila… and was that Chloe? Peeking from around the corner was not missed. She was fairly sure she was going crazy because she could have sworn Chloe was shooting her a look of sympathy. SYMPATHY!? From Chloe?! The world was truly coming to an end. The look on Lila was harder to read, like a mixture of sympathy, smugness, and hope? Well at least the smugness was normal. Adrien clearing his throat brought her back into focus as she locked onto Adrien’s green eyes, nervousness rolling off of him in waves.

 _“Soooo… Marinette. It’s come to my attention that you may be harboring some- uh… F-Feelings! For uh me?”_ He was trying desperately to channel his father, even she could see that. It did ease her nerves though enough to answer at least though not well.

 _“Y-yeah… I am! But! Uhh I know that you and Kagami are you know- Your umm… You two are-“_ She gestured wildly with his hands, luckily he seemed to get it and nodded nervously.

 _“Are you… Ok? With that?”_ Marinette felt her calm leaving her with each second she was panicking now.

 _“YEAH! I m-mean- Yeah! Of course I am! Why would I not be!? Do YOU have a problem with it!?”_ She was violently jittering her leg now trying to ignore the painful sting of pain in her heart.

 _“Me?”_ Adrien swallowed. _“Uhh of course I’m ok!”_ He ignored the doubt creeping in. _“So uhh… Were good right? Because your a very good friend of mine Marinette.”_

Marinette was sure if he called her a friend one more time she would scream. Instead she smiled.

 _“Of course! Duh! I mean- All I really wanted was to be your friend! So as long as we can still be friendly friends I’ll be SUPER OK!”_ Adrien visibly relaxed shooting her a smile that stabbed her heart harder.

 _“That’s great! Thank you Marinette! Lets hang out all together later ok!?”_ He stood grabbing his tray moving to leave her alone.

Marinette smiled harder hoping it would cover her broken heart. But the moment he was out of sight she deflated like a balloon, letting her heavy head slam onto the lunch table with a pained groan. A few moments later Alya plopped down where Adrien was and reached over to pat her head gently. That night after school Alya arrived with two buckets of ice cream and the two watched trashy reality TV, talked about all the terribly stupid plans they’d made, and finally they purged her room from all things Adrien. Despite the fact that it should have been the worst day of her life Marinette felt relief and like, finally she might be able to move on.

Admittedly, moving on would have been easier if Adrien wasn’t well… Adrien. Not even a week after what Alya had dubbed ‘Nino fucks up day’ Adrien appeared before her and asked for advice. That wasn’t a problem Marinette loved to help and she really did want to be his friend- Dating advice. Well… Of course. Perhaps in another life she’d been like Chloe Bourgeois and that was why she was being punished now. But as she plastered a smile to her face and suggested Adrien take Kagami to the movies she made sure not to let it show that she was thinking about shaking Tikki until the mousebug-god admitted why despite having a LUCK GOD in her purse she was being cursed! Luckily for Tikki, Adrien erased Marinette’s murderous thoughts with a pleasant ‘thank you’ and ‘il ask your advice next time!’ Something she hoped he would NOT do.

But when did life ever care? And oh great now even Kim was giving her the sympathy eyes! But really when DID life ever care about her? Because Adrien certainly didn’t! Whenever she felt herself relaxing around Adrien, whenever she felt she was over him and they were friends! He would pop up and ask her about gifts, or dates, or outfits all for KAGAMI! And it got even worse when Kagami suddenly showed up at the bakery to tell Marinette that she was a quote ‘good rival and friend’ and that Kagami accepted her ‘bowing out of the race with grace’ GRACE?! What grace!? If Adrien asked her one more time if she thought Kagami preferred dark chocolate or milk chocolate she was going to kill him! The worst part was that Marinette did like Kagami and they were becoming good friends as the fencer had made a new habit of dropping by for visits. Kagami was actually very sweet and caring and ok so maybe if she wasn’t dating Adrien, Marinette would totally be crushing on her because Alya was right when she said she was a disaster bi but she was not crushing on Kagami! Not even a little! Because if she was then her life really absolutely would be hell, but hey Kagami at least had enough respect for Marinette’s feelings not to ask for advice about Adrien! Because yes, he had rejected her, and yes she was ok with him dating Kagami because it meant both of her friends were happy, but no she didn’t want to hear about their dates or be asked what was more romantic because that hurt, each time it was a stab in the heart and the back. And when the sadness and pain faded then the rage took over, something that no one missed though only the boys were aware why as Marinette had kept quiet about Adrien idiotic inconsiderate actions because ok yeah she was mad but she didnt want the girls to kill him! Or their idiot boyfriends that were siding with him because if Marinette was willing to plan Adrien and Kagami’s dates then surely she was okay doing that for ALL of them! Plot twist she wasn’t! But they were her friends and she wanted all her sweet girls to get romantic gifts ugh yes even Chloe and Lila… And if both girls acted a lot more reasonable and nice after receiving poems and gifts on Valentines day well that was just a tiny bonus!

However as the weeks passed Marinette started to feel her patience and ‘boundless kindness’ wearing thinner and thinner. And if any other girl had been in her place they most likely would have snapped weeks ago, maybe they would have burst into tears at being asked to help plan their crushes date. Maybe they would have acted cold and angry. But not Marinette she had been steadfast in helping Adrien (not to mention all the other boys) whenever he asked no matter how much it hurt but she kept hoping that maybe if she helped enough she’d just go numb to the pain (she didn’t). But Marinette wasn’t perfect and she wasn’t made of happy thoughts so after a long week where Adrien, Nino, Kim, Ivan, and more, asking for her advice on gifts and dates she was justifiably tired and emotionally worn out ready to spend a weekend doing some serious self care. Only when she closed her locker there stood Adrien looking at her with that charming smile that still made her heart ache.

 _“Hey Marinette!”_ If he smiled any brighter Marinette was going to need to cover her eyes.

 _“Oh, hey Adrien. What are you doing here? Isn’t Kagami coming to pick you up for your date?”_ ‘The date I helped plan’ she thought to herself bitterly.

 _“Yeah, she is! But I had a moment so I just wanted to thank you Marinette without you I’d be lost!”_ He placed a warm hand on her shoulder and Marinette felt her anger ease slightly.

 _“Oh! Well…”_ She paused giving him a small smile pleased her pain and sadness was at least bringing her two friends such joy. _“I’m just happy to help!”_

 _“I know you are Mari! Which is why I was going to drop over later!”_ Wait what? The confusion in her eyes must have betrayed her because Adrien did not wait for her to say anything. _“Yeah! I was thinking of formally asking Kagami to be my girlfriend so I need you to plan the date to end all dates! Which is why I’ll stop by later to pick up the plans! I’m thinking black tie level fancy with-“_

 _“No.”_ She didn’t know how the words left her frozen mouth. But they had.

Without giving Adrien the time she turned on her heels and marched out of the locker room into the courtyard were most of the students were still milling about discussing weekend plans with one another. Adrien who eventually got a hold of himself ran after her stopping her with a quick wrist grab and forcing her to turn and face him.

 _“Mari!”_ God she hated when he called her that. _“I NEED your help with this! I get that you might have plans already but I don’t know what to do!”_

Marinette felt a raging hot anger boiling in her like a tea kettle on a stove that was just starting to whistle faintly.

 _“Well i’m sorry Adrien! But I am not comfortable planning this for you!”_ He huffed and stomped his foot like a child. Kwami! Had he always been like this?!

 _“But Mariii~ You’ve planned all my other dates! And you helped all those other boys! Why are you acting out now! I didn’t think you were so jealous!”_ Marinette felt her eye twitch as the boiling kettle that was her anger not only boiled over but set on fire.

 ** _“Oh, FUCK OFF!”_** The sound of her abrupt anger and perhaps her choice of words made a hush fall over the crowd as all eyes turned toward the pair.

Adrien gulped and let go of Marinette with a fearful flinch.

 ** _“JEALOUS! Oh thats rich! You would not be IN a relationship with Kagami if it weren’t for me! Who helped you plan the first date? Oh that’s right! ME!”_** Adrien took a step back Marinette took a step forward, her eyes narrowing dangerously. **_“Who dragged you two out of that lame party? Ohhh me again? Who backed off so you two could kiss? Who has been planning your dates and gifts for the last TWO MONTHS! ME AGAIN!”_ **

_“C-Come on Marinette! W-were friends I don’t see what the big deal is!”_ Marinette was going to kill him and everyone knew it.

 ** _“The big deal? I LOVED YOU!”_** She wondered for a moment at his surprised look if the rumours of models being idiots was Adrien’s fault. **_“Oh don’t look so shocked! You turned me down for Ladybug’s sake! It’s not like this is news! Everyone knows!!!”_ **

_“Hey come on Mari, you know Adrien’s not so good with people!”_ Nino, poor poor Nino. He was a good friend but apparently he was also an idiot.

And when Marinette whirled around to face the DJ eyes narrowed dangerously it was clear he knew that himself.

**_“Ohhh~ Don’t even get me STARTED on the rest of you- you! BOYS! All of you! All of you knew that I was heartbroken! All of you knew Adrien was asking me to plan his dates for him! But did any of you tell him that MAYBE that would hurt my feelings!? NO! Instead all of you started asking me to plan YOUR dates and gifts as well!”_ **

From the corner of her eyes she saw Adrien trying to creep away. Oh no he was not getting away! She wasn’t done with him yet! Turning her head her glare locked the blonde solidly in place his face quickly losing colour, his eyes darting around nervously. He was looking for an akuma, luckily and completely coincidentally Hawkmoth had been inactive lately around the same time as when Gabriel Agreste had gone overseas for an important meeting. Completely coincidental. Really.

 ** _“You didn’t think about me! You didn’t even CARE! I was heartbroken and hurt trying to get over you! But you kept throwing your relationships in my face! All of you!”_** Her cold eyes scanned the room glaring at each and every boy who had asked her for help. **_“And you know why? I swallowed my anger and hurt to help all of you?”_** The boys all shook their heads dumbly, in the corner of her vision Marinette saw her friends Kagami looked shocked and hurt, Alya looked proud, most of the girls were giving her looks of sympathy and shockingly… Chloe and Lila looked like they were encouraging her? The world was coming to an end. **_“I helped! Because those girls are my friends! And I wanted them to get nice gifts and nice dates! But it’s not MY responsibility to make that happen! You wanna know so badly what your girlfriends like!? Then TALK to them!”_** She turned to face Adrien fully again. **_“And you know what Adrien? Kagami doesn’t even LIKE chocolates that much! She loves sour candy! Something you would know if you bothered to pay attention to her like you should! Like I do!”_**

And with that Marinette spun on her heels held her head high and marched out of the school and headed home, dreaming of fluffy pajamas a huge mug of hot cocoa and maybe a nap. Tikki popped her head briefly from Marinette’s bag and gave her chosen a loving pat a strange look that mixed pride and concern in her eyes. But Marinette just smiled in return feeling light as a feather. However, the dream of pajamas and hot cocoa were put on hold when Alya popped up barely a half hour later packed her sleepover bag and dragged Marinette who groaned the whole way to… was that Chloe’ hotel? And was that all the girls from the class? What was going on? Before she had time to grasp what was going on she’d been whisked into Chloe’s room shoved into a bathroom to change, and then pulled out again settled on a pile of pillows and swarmed. Chloe for her part was acting every bit like someone under alien control all smiles and gossiping with Alya over their only mutual point of interest: Ladybug. Lila was actually bonding??? With Kagami over the shared absence of their parents. Alix, Sabrina, Mylene, Juleka and Rose were the biggest surprise with the girls discussing hair dye and Sabrina admitting she’d always wanted streaks but wasn’t sure what would compliment her. Marinette for her part was certain this was the work of black magic.

 _“So Dupa- I mean ugh Marinette… Were you also responsible for those nice gifts I got at valentines?”_ Marinette blinked her brain derailing from the spiraling thoughts.

 _“H-Huh? Oh! That, well… Ugh yeah. I had a ton of boys asking about you and Lila and well…”_ She bit her lip thoughtfully. _“We may not be friends officially but I think everyone deserves love! And all those boys really meant how they felt!”_

Chloe sniffed in fake derision while Lila looked genuinely thoughtful for a moment.

_“Well I suppose they were nice gifts! So t-thank you! But I still can’t believe Adrikin’s would do that to you! Ugh! I swear his dad taught him better! Its ridiculous utterly ridiculous!”_

_“I can’t believe I’m agreeing with Chloe but-“_ Alya sighed taking a moment to swallow her pride. _“She’s right! It was totally insane! And I honestly thought Nino was more caring than that he is on probation for awhile!”_

 _“Wait! Is that what this big sleepover is about?”_ Lila and Chloe rolled their eyes at the same time.

 _“Umm DUH! You did you think I invite you to stay with me in my room and have daddy’s staff make us a buffet of food because I suddenly decided we were friends! This changes nothing got it!”_ Marinette raise an eyebrow unconvinced as Chloe angrily snatched her hand and started mumbling about what ‘color’ would suit her.

Yes they weren’t friends… Yet. But she would be eventually! Alya as if sensing her besties diabolical, yet sweet thoughts moved behind her to rub her tense shoulders. Kagami nervously cleared her throat.

 _“I am, most sorry of all Marinette. Whenever I saw you speaking with Adrien I became most jealous and thought the worst of you. Yet you were thinking of me as a fond friend and swallowing such pain to try and make sure I would enjoy my time with Adrien.”_ The noble girl bowed her head slightly in shame and Marinette felt her heart bloom in warmth.

 _“Oh Kagami! Please don’t feel bad! Trust me we all get jealous! I mean you should have seen Rose last week when she thought Nathaniel was flirting with Juleka!”_ At her words Rose’s cheeks bloomed a bright red.

 _“Marinette!!! You promised you wouldn’t bring that up again!”_ The petite blonde forcefully shoved her face into her hands trying to hide the flushed colours. But Juleka could not help the dopey love struck smirk as she hugged her girlfriend close.

 _“Thank you for your forgiveness Marinette! When next I duel Adrien I would like you to be there to witness his defeat!”_ Marinette felt a light blush sneak onto at the thought of seeing Kagami in her striking red uniform again.

 _“I’ll be there! But I hope you know I’m gonna embarrass you with how loud I cheer for you!”_ Kagami’s face took on a pink tone of its own as a brilliant smile covered her face.

Behind her Alya whooped.

 _“Oh you guys know I need to be there to right? I gotta get video of Agreste being defeated after all!”_ Marinette giggled at her friends excitement but kept a trained eye on Lila.

Lila who was surprisingly relaxed and seemed happy to be surrounded by so many people. Briefly Marinette wondered if maybe Adrien was right about at least one thing, that maybe all Lila really wanted was friends. Watching the italian flip her thankfully sausage free hair behind her as she scrutinized Chloe’s movie selection left her feeling surprisingly at ease.

 _“So I think we’ve talked enough about the idiot boys in our lives! And I say we put on the perfect movie for a girls night like this, and I know just the one!”_ The italian proudly held up Legally Blonde and Marinette surprised when herself and Chloe both proclaimed an eager ‘yes!’ At the idea.

Of course then Kagami and Juleka admitted to never watching the film prompting Rose and Lila to gasp in horror and begin ranting about the film. While Chloe who finally settled on yellow for Marinette’s nails (a not so subtle claim of friendship) began to paint with a surprising degree of precision and scrutiny. Smiling warmly as she felt the comfort of all her friends knew and old Marinette knew for a fact that there was no greater force in the Multiverse then the power of the girl code!


End file.
